Hanksgiving Not Thanksgiving
by Luby-Connor-Lizzie
Summary: Related to Big Family and Faith's Story, a fluffy Thaksgiving story with the gang! Happy Thanksgiving!


Hanksgiving Not Thanksgiving!  
  
PG-13  
  
A/N Here's a nice fluffy piece for you. It's got all the family from Big Family. They're all at Buffy and Spike's place for Thanksgiving. This might or might not be told from POV'S let's just see how this goes.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Hope Mia Winters!" Faith scolded her daughter.  
  
"How many times have I told you not to play with knives?" Faith asked prying the knife out of Hope's little hands.  
  
"Um." Hope though trying to count on her fingers.  
  
"One.two.three. More than three?" Hope asked Faith grinning acting innocent.  
  
Faith laughed at that and Hope grinned.  
  
"Probably." Faith told her truthfully.  
  
"Now why did you need the knife?" Faith asked turning around to putt the knife in the sink. She hadn't known what Hope might have done with it.  
  
By the time she turned back around Hope was gone. Faith decided to go and see what they were doing. If Hope was playing with knifes the boys probably had something to do with it also.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Buffy lay down beside Spike on their bed.  
  
"I love you." She simply said.  
  
"I love you to." Spike told her back.  
  
"So what's going on downstairs?" Spike asked.  
  
"Nothing much. Cordy told me that Angel, Faith, Anya, Dawn, and Connor were going to make dinner." Buffy told him and Spike went wide eyed.  
  
"What's the matter Spike?" She asked him knowing it was a bad idea to even think about letting Anya in the kitchen.  
  
"Peaches can't cook!"  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
"Is it Hanksgiving yet mommy?" Sadie asked going over to sit by Cordy on one of the couches.  
  
"Its Thanksgiving sweetie not Hanksgiving and no not until tomorrow." Cordy told her.  
  
"No mommy its Hanksgiving!" Sadie demanded.  
  
Cordy sighed, she may be over five but she still needed nap time.  
  
"Not until tomorrow baby." Cordy gave up on fighting against the name.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"Mommy can me and Josh play spar?" Devon asked.  
  
"Not right now sweetie." Faith told him.  
  
Devon shot Josh a look and they both started to leave the room.  
  
"Where are you to going?" Faith asked them.  
  
"To find Chrissy and Emily." Josh said and they left the room both with little smirks on their faces.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))  
  
"Dawn! Come here! I need your help with this salad!" Connor yelled over all the noise.  
  
"No you don't I'll be right back I've got to check on Caiti." Dawn said leaving the kitchen to find her baby.  
  
Connor sighed and added more vegetables, if they didn't like it he would just blame it on Dawn.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Xander do you want more short people that hurt very much when they come out of me?" Anya asked him.  
  
"No." Xander started but stopped by the look on his wife's face.  
  
"I.I mean yes!" He corrected and Anya smiled sweetly.  
  
@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@  
  
"Momma!" Erika whined at her mother pulling her shirt rim then holding her hands up asking to be picked up.  
  
"Come on sweetie I think your going down for a nap." Willow said picking her up.  
  
"Wes would you bring May up? I'm going to put them down for a nap." Willow asked Wesley who was holding Erika's twin Joline. They called her May a lot because Maya was her middle name.  
  
"Yes Willow I'm right behind you."  
  
(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())  
  
"Come here baby." Dawn cooed to Caitlin.  
  
"Mfsfcg." Caitlin said back to her mother laughing at herself as Dawn picked her up.  
  
"Mahfh." Caitlin said as if trying to tell Dawn something.  
  
"Yes you need you diaper changed." Dawn said laughing as she whiffed the air around her.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
"Wanna play with knifes or go fly?" Hope quietly asked Sadie.  
  
"Yah lets go fly AND play with knifes!" Sadie cheered as if it made since to play with both instead of just one.  
  
"Ok how about we play flying with knifes then?"  
  
`````=====`````=====`````=====`````=====`````=====`````=====`````  
  
"Spike!" Buffy yelled.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"You should have told me. Well I guess maybe since the others are down there dinner might not be so bad." Buffy contemplated.  
  
"Yeah hopefully."  
  
$^*^$^*^$^*^$^*^$^*^$^*^$^*^$^*^$^*^$^*^$^*^$^*^$^*^$^*^$  
  
Emily and Dylan watched they're baby sister.  
  
"You think she'll grow big like us soon?" Dylan asked his sister.  
  
"I don't know." She said and they continued watching him.  
  
"You guys are ridicules. Babies don't grow big in one day! They take years to grow up!" Their brother Dominic said standing outside the room.  
  
"Oh well wanna go see if Josh or Brett wants to play something?" Emily asked standing up.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
%%%%%&&&&&#####$$$$$%%%%%&&&&&#####$$$$$%%%%%  
  
"How about you two go and watch TV?" Cordy asked her two youngest kids.  
  
"But mummy we don't wanna." Nikki complained.  
  
"Yeah." Her twin Natalie agreed.  
  
Cordelia sighed.  
  
"Ok come on then how about mommy will play a game with you two?" She asked. Anything to keep them from yelling some more.  
  
"Fine." They both agreed.  
  
*__________________________________________________________*  
  
A/N Ok so what do you think? I know its switching around a lot and I don't have very much of Xander/Anya or Willow/Wesley or Dawn/Connor but they'll be a lot more of them in the next few chapters! Hopefully this wasn't two awfully confusing for you to read. I'll try and have the next one not so skipping around. Don't forget: Review! 


End file.
